FutureSex LoveSound
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic set to FutureSex LoveSound by Justin Timberlake. Darcy finds Rick in a nightclub.


**Hey, I'm back with a new Degrassi oneshot! This one is about Darcy and Rick. After all, as I like Rick, he and Darcy make a cool couple. **

**I was listening to "FutureSex/LoveSound" by Justin Timberlake, and reading the Life with Derek oneshot "Song for the Lonely" (an excellent read) by ****Becks Rylynn. (I'll tell you, music like Justin Timberlake can really inspire me.) Suddenly an idea popped into my head. **

**I dedicate this oneshot to: degrassiiloveyou, Big Bowl Of Oatmeal, JuseaPeterson and LiZ-RoX. **

**This is strictly Alternate Universe - just so you know.  
**

**Prompts: ****Rick, Darcy, up against the wall, hands on either side of head...**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at the N own Degrassi. I own the oneshots and stories. The lyrics to "FutureSex/ LoveSound" by Justin Timberlake belong with their respective owners. **

**FutureSex LoveSound**

_You know what you want  
And that makes you just like me  
See everybody says you're hot, baby  
But can you make it hot for me  
Said if you're thinking ‛bout holding back  
Don't worry, girl  
‛Cause I'm gonna make it so easy  
So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl  
Daddy's on a mission to please  
_

Darcy doesn't know how she got here, to a nightclub of all places. But she knows she had came, so she decides to check out the place and see what it has to offer.

_Nice music, _she thinks. _This is a great place. _She smiles. Apparently, "FutureSex/ LoveSound" by Justin Timberlake is a great song choice.

So she's moving through the dancing crowd. Her moves catch the eyes of the boys. They see her like a seductress. Ironically, however, she's dressed very modestly in a pair of black Levis, a light blue turtleneck, covered by a green sweater with a cat face made out of diamonds.

_Wait a second  
She's hopped up on me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you gotta do is_

_Just tell me which way you like that  
All you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
Do you like it like this  
Do you like it like that  
Tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that"_

With Justin Timberlake pounding in her eardrums, she looks up...and sucks in her breath in shock. The others seem to fade away.

It's _him_. The hair that's long and chocolate in color. The glasses that instantly remind her of Harry Potter. His eyes – dark brown orbs – suck in the light of the club – and her.

There's no question about it.

It's Rick Murray. He stands there, one foot up against the wall like James Dean.

She is paralyzed. All she can do is stand there. Then he walks over to her and grabs her wrist gently. He pulls her to him. Suddenly he spins her around. Then he lets her go so that she collides with the wall. Her back is pressed up against it. Before she can blink, it happens.

He's suddenly right there in her field of vision. He places his hands on either side of her head. But she is so dazed by the passion and wildness in him that she fails to see what he's trying to do to her.

He's kissing her. Pressing his mouth against hers. And for a moment, when she opens her mouth, he slips his tongue in, and she's ready. The kiss is passionate, cool and simply one word she tries to keep from using...

_Hot. _

She closes her eyes in shyness at the thought. Before now, she has never viewed Rick Murray as "hot" or passionate. But now, however, he is.

"_You can't stop, baby  
You can't stop once you've turned me on  
And your enemy are your thoughts, baby  
So just let ‛em go  
‛Cause all I need is a moment alone  
To give you my tongue  
And put you out of control  
And after you let it in  
We'll be skin to skin  
It's just so natural_

_Wait a second  
She's hopped up on me  
__I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that.  
All you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
Do you like it like this?  
Do you like it like that?  
Tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that"_

He smiles, his eyes still full of passion and a burning fire. Darcy blushes as he takes her hand, and she goes with him out of the nightclub. After all, the darkness is full of secrets, and Darcy and Rick have those. They only tell them to each other.

"_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

_Wait a second  
She's hopped up on me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that.  
All you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
Do you like it like that?  
Tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that"_

Darcy Edwards.

Rick Murray.

They are meant for each other.

And there is no other way to see it.

**Well, I hope you like this; I worked really hard on it. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover **


End file.
